The Password
by Laura415
Summary: Something I thought of after the end of episode 3 of season 4. It's a little late in posting as episode 5 is on tonight but oh well better late than never I say. Basically what I would have liked to see after Abby and Conner went back to Jess'


**Hello, CSI-loz here, this is my first ever Primeval fic :O Why did I not think of doing one of these before. I've been a fan of the show since it first came on hahaha. **

**Anyway this story is like a 'what happened next' kinda thing. It's set after the screen went black at the end of episode 3, season 4 :D**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own anything...only the thoughts and plot of the story :p**

**Enjoy xxx**

**

* * *

**

Abby made her way through the hallway of the ARC. Just before she got to the doorway that would take her to the ARC's main room Jess came through the double doors. Abby haltered "oh hey Jess, have you seen Conner?" she asked and began to walk back the way she came, in step with Jess.

"Hey, erm yeah. He's in Lester's office...he wanted a word with him about what happened"

"What happened?" Abby asked confused.

Jess stopped, Abby stopping a few steps in front then turned to face Jess "Oh you don't know do you? Well..." Jess said as she carried on walking and explained to Abby about the lock down of the ARC and Conner nearly killing both Philip and Rex and how he saved the day.

A few hours later Abby and Conner were sat on the sofa, Abby leaning against Conner's shoulder with Conner's arm draped across her shoulders. Jess had gone out to get a few bits for supper. As they watched some boring documentary on channel 4, there was nothing else to watch, Abby spoke "so... I heard what happened at the ARC today" she said and felt Conner tense slightly.

Conner wondered how much she actually knew...he was aware that Jess was stood behind him when he typed his password in, did she tell Abby what his password was. "Oh..."

"Yeah, Jess told me, she said that you nearly killed Philip...and Rex"

Okay he wasn't expecting that but now he began to panic slightly, was she mad...angry...she didn't sound angry so maybe he wasn't going to get shouted at. God only knows what would happen to him if Abby was actually angry...he'd probably be thrown through the next anomaly and never come back through it. He shuddered at the thought as he remembered being stuck in the Cretaceous period not so long ago. "About that, erm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Conner" Abby smiled as she held in a chuckle, she knew that Conner had began to panic slightly and probably knew what was going through his mind. "Jess also told me you saved him" Abby carried on and Conner relaxed. Abby chuckled and they both smiled at each other, Conner letting a small chuckle escape him.

"She also told me something else?"

_Oh god she did tell her my password...shit! What am I gunna say._

_That it's what you want duh _

Conner fought with his mind, it was true, he did want it but should he really tell that to Abby when he didn't know how she felt about it.

"Wh...What else did she tell you?"

_You idiot, you know what she told her._ He mentally scolded himself.

Abby gave him a sweet smile that made him swallow hard "is it true?" Abby asked, not telling him exactly what Jess had told her.

_Okay two can play that game _Conner thought "is what true?" he answered back and felt a sharp pain through his chest "owwww" he said as he rubbed his chest where Abby had smacked him.

"Conner!"

"What?" Conner whined slightly, with a chuckle. Abby sat up on her knees and rolled her eyes at him. "Con, you know what I'm talking about...is it true?"

"Okay, yes it's true but it doesn't mean that I want it...I mean I do want it, it's just..." he was cut off with Abby's lips on his. She kissed him sweetly and gently and then pulled back. Conner opened his eyes slowly and saw Abby smiling at him, her eyes showing that she was happy.

"Ar...Are we talking about the same thing here?" Conner asked a little breathlessly. He wasn't too sure that they were but what else could it be. Abby chuckled "well I know what I'm talking about...what do you think I'm talking about?" she asked, hoping he'd say it.

Conner looked in her eyes for a few lingering seconds "my password?" he asked and saw Abby's smile falter slightly. _Maybe we're not talking about the same thing..._

_No you fool she wants you to say it! _His mind told him and he smiled "my password... being Abby Temple?" he asked again and grinned when he saw Abby smile brightly at him and nodded.

_That sounded so good to hear_

_That sounded so good to say _

They both thought at the same time. "So it's what you want?" Conner asked a little nervous.

Abby cocked her head slightly as she thought then looked him in the eyes "well when you're ready to ask me the question you'll get your answer" she smiled.

Conner watched her get up from the sofa and walk to the kitchen "drink?" she asked and Conner nodded "please".

Was he ready to ask her the question?... yes...did he want to do it right this minute?...no.

_I'll do it in a few weeks...that gives me enough time to get a ring and book a restaurant _with that thought he smiled and leaned back against the sofa and continued to watch the boring documentary that he hoped would end soon.

Abby stood at the kettle waiting for it to boil. Was she ready for him to ask the question?...yes...did she want him to do it right this minute?...no.

_Let's hope he has some sense and make it romantic_ she chuckled at the thought. Conner, romantic? He hadn't been so far, but then never really had the chance. Maybe he could be romantic, she'd have to wait and find out. The kettle boiled and she made the tea then made her way back to the sofa.

They smiled at each other as Abby handed him his cup then sat down and leaned against him again.

A few minutes later the door opened and Jess walked through "I'm back" she said as she made her way into the kitchen with the bags she was carrying. Abby and Conner immediately got up to help her. "So...what've I missed?" she asked looking between the two, all she got was two very bright smiles.

* * *

**So what you guys/girls think?**

**Was it good? bad?**

**Let me know :D**

**I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel... when Conner does propose? Let me know if you think I should :)  
**

**CSI-loz x  
**


End file.
